Armored Core: Point Of No Return
by Temjin the Knight
Summary: This is the first in a series that chronicles the end of an era, and the begining of a new age...(Chapter 3 is up!!)
1. The Begining

Armored Core: Point of no return  
  
Authors note 1: This is an Armored Core/Virtual On crossover.  
  
Authors note 2: This is my first story, I am writing my interpritaion of what happened to bring about the Virtual Century timeline and the origin of Virtual-On. Well. I hope that you all enjoy this.  
Temjin.  
  
That name is respected among the order of mercenaries known as Ravens. Respected.....and feared, at least among those that must face him in battle, in the arena or on the battlefield. Many laud him as one of the greatest Ravens to ever exist, he thinks of himself differently however. He is only a guy who pilots a big humanoid AC called White Knight. He never became a "Nine-Breaker" in the arena, never got rich, has had more rebuilds and repairs for his AC than any other Raven which says something for his lack of evasion skills. He only saved the world, that's it, nothing big or grandiose, he just happened to save all of humanity. He is about to discover how much one person can make a difference, and how important his role in the future of humanity will be.  
  
Part I, Episode 1, Chapter 1  
  
The wind was howling through the canyon, blowing dust and small gravel. Humans had finally returned to the surface en masse and returned to a very different world than the one that they had resided beneath for many long years. Humans, and the technology that they had created during their time underground. Anyway, the wind was very strong. People had named this place "Point of no return". No, it wasn't named that because of the frightful storms that tore through the area, but for the fact that anyone who entered never came back. Strange things happened there at night, stranger than anything that could be described normally.  
  
"Raven, report." Came the gruff voice of Zach, Temjin's operator and liaison for the Global Cortex, a group that organized the Raven's Nest, the home base for all Ravens. "Pretty windy here. I'm having' trouble keeping Knight standing in this. Saw some empty ACs though." Temjin reported. Zach wasn't really the talkative type and Temjin liked things that way. Suddenly, cerulean beams shot past Knight from a shadow further into the canyon. Less than a second later, Knight's right and left arm were sliced off as the shadow, now less that 10 meters from him, executed a crescent slash with a beam blade. The enemy was surprised however, when a load of missiles hit it head on. Doesn't that guy feel stupid, Temjin thought as the recovering enemy looked at the severed limbs on the ground, seeing for the first time that there were no weapons being held in the hands, nor were there any shields or beam blades present. Then Temjin got his first look at his attacker. It was of no design he had ever seen before, and it was glowing an odd bluish color. He activated the left back-mounted chain gun and opened fire. No effect, the shells hit but they were being absorbed by it as it's armor rippled like water from all of the shots that hit. Temjin then stated several words that were extremely obscene and therefore will not be repeated. Time to get out of here! Temjin thought, completely terrified at this nightmare that stood before him. However, the enemy had other plans. Temjin watched incredulous as the enemy began to spin rapidly, glowing brighter and brighter. . . . . BOOM!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Arrival

Episode 1, Chapter 2  
Temjin awoke to a loud roaring noise. He slowly sat up, wondering how the heck he had survived the explosion that had ionized White Knight. He looked at himself to see if any of his armor that he wore into battle had remained on him, it was. The life-support system was fully functional, however his visor was missing as he found out painfully as he looked in the direction of the wind.  
  
"Tem...yo..ay?" called a familiar voice, his com system was working too. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just had a disagreement with someone who didn't want me here." He replied. "We..comin....trans.., wait there." Answered the voice of Zach.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Man, that thing was a beast. I would not want to ever see that thing again. Ever!" Temjin said, emphasizing the last word with a pound of his fist on the counter. "Well, at least you made it out in one piece. Others were not so lucky. Remember that, Tem." His sister, Sarah told him. The bartender looked at Temjin with a look of disbelief on his face as he asked, "This thing was glowing? That's just not normal." "It was." Came Tem's reply. "You sure you didn't hit your head before you got into your AC this morning?" a sardonic voice said.  
  
Temjin looked over his shoulder, and right into the eye's of Raiden, Temjin's brother. "No I didn't. Thanks for reminding me though." Temjin said. "Reminding you what?" asked a now confused Raiden. "Oh, its nothing. Just have to replace my armor visor. It got broken." Just then, someone entered the bar. The newcomer was only as tall as a kid and was wearing a cloak. Strands of silver hair were visible along with eyes that were a strange cerulean color, and the cornea were glowing dimly a cold blue in the dark lighting conditions of the room.  
  
"Hello everyone." The unknown figure said in greeting. "My name is Ajim." The person said, removing the hood of the cloak to reveal their face. Ajim was an android. "He's an ANDROID!?" roared Raiden, completely confused. Ajim looked at the 8 ft. tall Raiden with a look of amusement. "You are Raiden, are you not?" Ajim asked. "Yes, why." Replied Raiden. "You are not registered with any B.O.C." Ajim stated blandly "You are illegally present outside of your place of residence." He continued. Sarah looked at Raiden with aprehention. The bartender put away the expensive beverages, looking nervous. Raiden shot up from his seat, knocking over a couple of civilians sitting next to him in the process. "Who do you think you are, the Controller!?" Raiden said, getting irritated. "No. Do not play abberant with me. The Controller was destroyed." Ajim said. Raiden hit a panel on his armor, which opened and Raiden pulled out a beam saber. Temjin yanked the beam saber out of Raiden's hand before he could do something he would regret later. "Ajim, are you registered with any of the B.O.C.s?" he asked, holding the beam saber away from Raiden. "No, I am not." Ajim replied. "Hm.." Temjin looked thoughtful. No, not yet, it would ruin everything Temjin thought. "Whats wrong?" Sarah asked. "Nothing." Temjin replyed. 


	3. Return to the Point of no return Temjin:...

Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core or Virtual On. (It would be neat though.)  
  
Chapter 3  
"Incoming Mts." Sarah warned Temjin as he entered the area he had been attacked just days before. "I see them, they look like uh....." he strained to see through the sand blowing past "....DISORDER UNITS!?" Three of them stood before him, having stopped in front of a hole in the ground. Temjin waited for them to make the first move, instead of them doing anything, the glowing mech returned, beam blades blazing in the hazy air as it sliced through the disorder units, each of them exploding one after another. Once the disorders were fried, it looked at Temjin's AC the rebuilt White Knight. "Hello, we meet again Temjin." came the voice of Ajim over the radio. "Is that YOU in there Ajim?" Temjin responded. "Yes, I'm in here." Ajim replied, "After today, it will be many years before we will meet again, Temjin." Ajim said. "Whys that?" "Things are happening, Temjin. Good or bad as they may be, I must go to find the answer. I foresee that you will play a major part in the upcoming events that will transpire quite soon. There is one thing I must emphasize, do not go anywhere near the moon of Terra for at least five years, for it will be a dangerous place during that time." Ajim said to Temjin.  
  
"Why have you come here though?" Ajim asked Temjin. "I came to find out who took out my AC before, now I know." came Temjin's reply. 


End file.
